1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical touch device, and particularly relates to an optical touch device with heart rate measuring function, a portable electronic device with the optical touch device and related methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable electronic device such as a mobile phone is popularly used now. Under keen competition, each manufacturer does their best to add new functions to the portable electronic device. Most modern mobile phones have touch sensing function, such that the user can directly perform some operation on the screen such as dialing number. Various kinds of application software are developed corresponding to the touch sensing function. One of them can be utilized to measure the heart rate and pulses of the user. The accuracy for measuring heart rate is limited due to the limitation of mobile phone hardware, however. If higher accuracy is desired, a professional device such as a pulse oximeter is needed. Such device is expensive and not easy to carry about like a mobile phone. Thus there is no better solution for the user now.